Gryffindor, With Feeling
by Melted-icicle
Summary: [COMPLETE] A Harry Potter Parody of the BTVS Episode "Once More With Feeling!" Everybody at Hogwarts starts singing and dancing... and revealing their deepest emotions. Pairings - HL, RHr, NSusan
1. Gryffindor, With Feeling Chapter 1

**"Gryffindor, With Feeling"**

A Parody of:

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 6 Episode #107: "Once More, With Feeling" Written by Joss Whedon

A/N: Characters owned by JK Rowling. Original BTVS episode owned by Joss Whedon. Set at beginning of sixth year Potter-verse. To set up what is going on just prior to this, Neville is dating Susan Bones who he has given access to the Gryffindor Common Room. Lupin has returned to be the sixth year DADA professor. Everything else should make sense.

**"Gryffindor, With Feeling"**

** Act I **

_ Open in Harry's dormitory, morning. The words "Gryffindor, With Feeling" splash across the screen in the style of an old movie musical. Pan down to reveal an old-fashioned alarm clock (the kind with actual bells). The clock hits 7:00 and the alarm goes off. _

_ Reveal Harry in bed, rolling over to glare at the clock. He reaches over, picks it up, looks at it. _

** Overture **

_ The overture music is a medley of the musical themes from the rest of the episode. As it plays, we see the following action: _

_ Begins with Susan Bones walking across the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, then she turns and goes back the way she came. Grabs a sweater from a chair and exits into the bathroom. As she goes, we see Neville making the bed. He finds a piece of the herb that Susan used to do a "forgetting" potion. She wanted Neville to forget they had had a fight the night before. Neville picks it up, sniffs it, smiles. _

_ Pan to the hallway. Ginny runs out of her room and over to the bathroom door. She knocks on the door while jumping from foot to foot as if she has to pee. Susan comes out of the bathroom brushing her hair. Ginny rushes into the bathroom. Pan to boy's dormitory to reveal Harry still lying in bed, awake. _

_ Cut to the library. Overture music continues. Ron and Hermione are looking at a copy Witch Weekly, smiling and talking (we don't hear their dialogue). A student comes over and Hermione escorts her toward the check-out desk. _

_ Pan across to Ginny standing by the restricted section looking at a book. Lupin comes over and takes the book away. Ginny looks annoyed. Lupin gestures with the book and she walks off. _

_ Pan to a round table where we see Neville and Susan looking at a book together and taking notes. Pan further and we see Harry sitting next to Neville, sketching on a pad. _

_ Lupin comes over and holds a wand in Harry's line of sight. Then he gestures with his head toward the door and walks away. Harry puts down his sketch pad, gets up and follows Lupin to practice Occlumency, taking off his sweater as he goes. _

** End Overture.**

_ Cut to the courtyard, night. Harry walks along, looking around. Suddenly he begins to sing! _

** Song: "Alive" **

HARRY: _ (verse one)  
_Every time I think of his elimination,  
Nothing ever feels just right.  
Still I always feel it is hallucination,  
Sirius is here, I'll see him tonight.

_ Malfoy appears from behind one of the castle's large pillars, rushes at Harry. Harry spins Malfoy around, continues singing. _

HARRY:  
I've been making shows; hiding _ [punch]_ mood lows,  
Then everything just slows

_[kick, grabs Malfoy and using his wand, throws Malfoy behind him]_

Like I've been wading through a potion  
Walking through the world.

_ Crabbe attacks him from behind, but Harry was ready and jinxes him without looking back._

HARRY: My flag never seems to be unfurled.

_ He resumes walking and singing. _

HARRY:_ (verse two)  
_I was always brave, and life was tempting.  
Now I find I just don't care.

_ We see Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle gathered near a tree. There's a person tied to the tree. The Slytherins see Harry and attack._

HARRY:  
Sirius' grave, is just so empty. _ [punches Crabbe]  
_Nothing under there. _ [hexes Goyle]_

CRABBE: What is under where?

_ Crabbe punches Harry and he goes down. A club is sitting on the ground beside him. Harry lies there on his back, gives Crabbe an incredulous look _ (you don't know what underwear is?)_ . Sound of crickets chirping. _

HARRY: I don't think I'll share.

_ He continues lying there as the three Slytherins begin to do a dance._

MALFOY/CRABBE/GOYLE:  
He does pretty well and he doesn't yell  
But after Sirius fell _[Harry gets up and grabs the club]  
_He's been wading through a potion.

MALFOY: Wading through a potion.

_ Harry pulls Crabbe away, knocks him out with the club. _

GOYLE: And in the here and now...

_[Harry pushes him aside, knocks Malfoy with the club]_

MALFOY: He's not even half a Gryffind- _[realizes he's been hit]_ ow.

_ Malfoy falls over. Harry continues walking, holding the club. _

HARRY:  
Will I stay under the weather?  
Keeping myself on a tether?

_ He uses his wand to cut the ropes that are tying the person to a tree. The person comes around the tree trunk and we see it's a very good-looking girl. It's Cho Chang. _

CHO: How can I repay-

HARRY: Whatever.

_ He turns away, tosses the club aside and continues walking. _

HARRY:  
I don't want to beeeeee…_  
[walks up onto a raised platform ringed by statues, stops]  
_Wading through a potion.  
Losing all my drive.  
I just wish that he…  
Was here to talk to me…  
And I wish that he could be-

_ Goyle attacks him and Harry Stupefies him. Goyle drops to the ground knocking up some dust which forms an artful cloud, obscuring Harry from view, then clears as he sings the final word. _

HARRY: Aliiiiiive.

_ End of song "Alive." Wide aerial shot of Harry standing amidst the courtyard ringed by the statues and pillars. _

_----------_


	2. Gryffindor, With Feeling Chapter 2

_ Cut to Lupin's classroom, day. The bell rings, signaling the end of classes for the fifth years. Harry enters. _

LUPIN: _ (O.S.) _Good evening, Harry!

_ We see Susan and Neville standing by grindylow cage. Lupin in background. _

SUSAN : Oh, hey, did Ginny get to class all right?

HARRY: _ (distracted) _What? Oh, uh, yeah. I think so.

_ Harry walks farther into the room. We see Ron sitting at a large round table holding a pair of Quidditch balls, one in each hand. _

RON: Respect the bludger. And tame the quaffle!

_ Hermione passes by en route to her desk/ workstation. _

HERMIONE: That's still funny, Weasley.

_ Hermione goes behind the desk. Lupin looks in the box of donuts, takes one out, takes a bite. _

HARRY: So, uh, no research? Nothing going on? Monsters or whatnot?

_ Lupin and Ron shake their heads "no," continue eating donuts. _

HARRY: Good! Good. _ (awkwardly)_ Uh, so, did anybody ... uh ... last night, you know, did anybody, um ... burst into song?

_ Lupin stops chewing. Everyone stares at Harry for a moment. _

RON: Sweet Merlin's new shoes!

_ Susan, Neville, and Hermione rush over. Everyone talks at once. _

SUSAN: We thought it was just us!

LUPIN: Well, I sang but I had my guitar...

NEVILLE: It was bizarre. We were talking and then it was like-

HARRY: Like you were in a musical!

NEVILLE: Yeah!

LUPIN: That would explain the huge backing orchestra I couldn't see and the synchronized dancing from the house elves.

SUSAN: We did a whole duet about cauldron washing.

HERMIONE: And we were arguing and, and then everything rhymed and there were harmonies and the dance with coconuts.

SUSAN: There was an entire verse about the cous-cous.

RON: It was very disturbing.

_ [All the above is everyone talking at once.] _

LUPIN: _ (to Harry) _What did you sing about?

HARRY: _ (pauses) _I don't remember. But i-it seemed perfectly normal.

RON: But disturbing. And not the natural order of things, and do you think it'll happen again?

LUPIN: I don't know. I should look into it.

SUSAN: With the books.

NEVILLE: Do we have any books on this?

RON: Well, we just gotta break it down. Look at the factors before it happens again. Because I for one-

_ [Lupin begins to sing, interrupting Ron.]_

**Song: "I've Got A Theory"**

LUPIN:  
I've got a theory  
That someone's schemin'  
That Snape is schemin'!  
No, something isn't right there.

SUSAN: _ (looking at Lupin flirtatiously)  
_I've got a theory  
That I am dreamin'  
Come on and pinch me. I think you will know just right where.

_ [Neville was doing "jazz hands" but looks shocked at Susan after that.]_

RON: I've got a theory we should just get out.

HERMIONE/NEVILLE/SUSAN/RON:  
It's getting eerie, what's this cheery singing all about?

NEVILLE:  
It could be snitches!  
Some evil snitches! _[sees Susan's and Hermione's expressions]  
_Which is ridiculous, 'cause snitches are inanimate,  
Until we put a charm on them, and Harry flies and catches them,  
And I'll be over here. _[sits]_

RON: I've got a theory! It could be spiders!

_ Silence. The others just stare at him. Sound of crickets chirping. _

NEVILLE: I've got a-

_ Suddenly the tune changes to a frantic hard-rock beat with electric guitar and a roving spotlight that waves crazily over Ron. _

RON: _ (shrieking a la Kurt Cobain)  
_Spiders aren't just harmless like Hermione supposes!  
They've got them hairy legs and imagine all the toes-es  
And what's with four pairs of eyes?  
What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?_  
[playing air guitar]  
_Spiders!  
Spiders!  
It must be spiders!

_ Fireworks go off all around him, then the smoke clears away. The others continue simply staring. _

RON:_ (back to original melody)  
_Or maybe goblins.

SUSAN: _ (quickly sits down beside Lupin and opens a book)  
_I've got a theory Harry'll fix this fast.

SUSAN/LUPIN:  
But he dearly does need Sirius who now is passed.

_ Lupin gets up, starts to climb the stairs to the extra storage above the classroom. _

HARRY: I've got a theory. It doesn't matter.

_ Lupin pauses, turns back. Everyone looks at Harry. _

HARRY:  
What can't we face if we're together?  
There's no one like Hermione for clever.  
And Voldemort?  
Well I'm not scared.  
You're all worry-warts!!  
Why should we care?

ALL EXCEPT LUPIN:  
What can't we do if we're all in it?  
We'll trash it up and then we'll bin it.

_ Harry looks at Lupin throughout this. Lupin watches him too and finally joins in. _

ALL:  
I think we may  
Find out why it came,  
What can we say?

HARRY: God, this is lame.

_ Lupin smiles, comes down off the staircase. _

ALL: What can't we face if we're together?

LUPIN: _ (descant) _What can't we face...

ALL: The core to Harry's wand is Phoenix feather.

LUPIN: ...is Phoenix feather...

ALL: There's nothing we can't face.

RON:_ (sits) _Except for spiders.

** End of song "I've Got A Theory."**

HERMIONE: See, okay, that was disturbing.

SUSAN: _ (sits) _I thought it was neat.

HARRY: So what is it? What's causing it?

LUPIN: I thought it didn't matter.

HARRY: Well, I'm not exactly quaking in my regulation Hogwarts robes, but there's definitely something unnatural going on here. And that doesn't usually lead to hugs and puppies.

HERMIONE: Well, is it just us? I mean, is it only happening to us? _ (Harry turns away) _'Cause that would probably mean a spell or-

_ Harry goes to the window, opens it. He looks down onto the grounds. Cut to the grounds. Hagrid stands near his hut holding a butterfly net and there are short, furry, bipedal creatures with goat-like feet and monkey-like hands running all around him. _

HAGRID: _ (sings)_ They let ... the porlocks ... out!

_ We see a whole crowd of people (his Care of Magical Creatures Class) standing in dance formation holding similar nets. They do a synchronized dance, waving them around. _

CMC CLASS: _ (sings) _We let the porlocks out!

_ Harry turns back to the room, closes the window. _

HARRY: It's not just us.

_------_


	3. Gryffindor, With Feeling Chapter 3

**This is a reposting of the old Chapter 3 because it had a formatting problem. Everything was in italics! It's all fixed now.**

* * *

_  
Cut to later. Ginny enters the classroom wearing a huge smile. _

GINNY: Oh my god. You will never believe what happened in class just now.

_Reveal the rest of the gang sitting around the table looking at books. _

HARRY:Everybody started singing and dancing?

_Ginny looks disappointed. _

GINNY:I gave birth to a hippogriff.

RON: Oh my god, did it sing?

_Shot of Susan and Neville whispering to each other. _

GINNY: So, you guys too, huh? _(walks closer)_

HERMIONE: So what'd you guys sing about?

GINNY: _(sighs)_ Arithmancy.

_Ginny puts down her satchel, sits on a stool by Lupin's desk. We see Susan whispering in Neville's ear. _

NEVILLE: _(loudly)_ Tha-That's right! The, the volume. The text.

LUPIN: What text?

SUSAN: The volume-y text. You know? The, the _(mumbles)_ report.

RON: The what now?

NEVILLE: Oh, there's just a few volumes back in the common room that deal with mystical chants, bacchanals.

_Ginny glances at Lupin's desk, sees a necklace lying there._

NEVILLE: It might be relevant.

SUSAN: Yeah, we could, um-

LUPIN: Well, I'm a Veela hair away from investigating spiders at the moment, so I'm open to anything.

_Ginny furtively picks up the necklace and puts it in her pocket._

SUSAN: Great, we'll, uh, go check it out and uh, we'll let you know what we find.

NEVILLE: Yeah, this could blow the whole thing wide open.

_Cut to Susan and Neville walking along the lake. It's sunny and beautiful. Green grass, blue sky, giant squid basking in the golden yellow sunshine, etc. _

NEVILLE: Do we have any books at all on this?

SUSAN: Well, who wants to be cooped up on a day like this? The sun is shining, there's songs going on...

_A couple of 4th year Hufflepuff girls walk by and look at Susan and Neville as they pass. _

SUSAN: ...those girls are checking you out.

NEVILLE: What? _(turns to look)_ Wh-What are they looking at?

SUSAN: The hotness of you, doofus.

NEVILLE: Those girls really thought I was hot? _(looks back at them again)_

SUSAN: Entirely.

NEVILLE: Oh my god. I'm cured! I want the girls!

_Neville makes like he's going to run after the girls. Susan grabs him and pulls him back. Neville giggles. _

SUSAN: Do I have to fight to keep you? 'Cause I'm not large with the butch.

_They stand underneath a tree, leaning on a wooden railing. _

NEVILLE: I'm just ... not used to that. They-they were really looking at me?

SUSAN: _(fondly)_ And you can't imagine what they see in you.

NEVILLE: I know exactly what they see in me. You.

**Song: "I'm Under Your Spell"**

NEVILLE: _(verse one)_ I would forget my shadow  
Forget where to go on the way.  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
I figured let come what may  
Now I'm bathed in light  
_walking out from the shade, lifting his face to the sun  
_I know just what is right

I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
Now I can remember things?  
It's magic, I know well  
How you helped me be  
Freed by all the love you bring.

_Pan across a little stream with a bridge over it. Susan and Neville are on the bridge. Neville takes Susan's hand and they walk off the bridge onto a path, holding hands. _

NEVILLE : _(verse two)_ I saw my past go by me  
I couldn't recall what happened where.

_Neville makes a gesture with his wand and butterflies emerge, flying from his wand, then disappearing with a little tinkling noise. _

NEVILLE: I wanted more, but blimey-  
I never would learn. It wasn't fair.

_Susan makes some miniature dragons with her own wand, they fly up in a little dance then circle above them, ending by breathing a small burst of fire that halos the two lovers. The dragons disappear. Susan and Neville smile at each other. _

NEVILLE:  
Then your power shone  
Brighter than any I've known.

_Neville spins away from Susan. We see the lake at the edge of the grass. The giant squid floats lazily near the shore. Neville begins to dance; he's surprisingly graceful. _

NEVILLE:  
I'm under your spell  
Now I can do  
Anything that I want to.

_Parvati and Lavender are on the grass sunbathing in the background. They get up and begin dancing in sync with Neville. The giant squid starts waving his tentacles along with the music._

NEVILLE:  
You worked your charms so well  
Finally, I knew  
All I overlooked to do  
You made me believe.

PARVATI/LAVENDER: Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh_ (etc...)_

_Susan and Neville spin around in each other's arms. Suddenly they are in Neville's dormroom. They sit down on the bed and look lovingly at each other. The curtains close magically behind them. The music and background "ahh, ahh" continues. _

NEVILLE:  
The moon to the tide  
Nothing inside me can hide  
I'm under your spell _lies down on the bed  
_Purging pain from me_ Susan leans over him, smiles  
_As good as Herbology  
I break with every swell  
_Susan moves downward, disappears out of shot  
_Kiss you give to me  
And just like a tiny tree  
You make me complete!

_Neville's body slowly rises up and hovers over the bed. _

NEVILLE:  
You make me complete  
You make me complete  
You make me com...

_Cut back to the Lupin's classroom. Everyone still looking at books. _

RON: I bet they're not even working.

HARRY: Who now?

RON: Susan and Neville. You see the way they were with each other? The get-a-roominess to them? I bet they're-_ (glances at Ginny, catches himself)_ Singing. They're probably singing right now.

LUPIN: I'm sure Susan and Neville are making every effort.

RON: Oh, yeah.

HARRY: Ronald.

GINNY: Harry, it's okay. I do know about this stuff. Besides, it's all kinda romantic.

HARRY/RON: No it's not!

GINNY: Come on! Songs, dancing around. What's gonna be wrong with that?

_Cut to the Shrieking Shack. It's dark. A large golden red bird is soaring back and forth across the room. Cut closer and we see that his expression is scared and desperate. He continues flapping harder and harder, gaining speed with each thrust of his wings, and suddenly bursts into flame, screeching like only an injured phoenix can. _

_He falls to the floor in front of a pair of feet in red shoes and red pants. Pan up to reveal a man-like figure in a set of red robes, with pale skin, a flat nose, and snake-like eyes. _

VOLDEMORT: That's entertainment.

_Blackout. _


	4. Gryffindor, With Feeling Chapter 4

**Thank you all who took the time to review. This is my all time favorite chapter!!! Enjoy.**

* * *

****

**Act II**

_Open on exterior shot of the Gryffindor common room._

RON VOICEOVER: You want some breakfast, 'Mione?

_Cut to inside the common room. Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch together._

HERMIONE: We don't have to go to class?

RON: Nah, school's shut down for the day. Good thing, too. The professors start dancing around me, I don't know if I can deal. It's a Snape thing. So, waffles?

HERMIONE: Will you still get me waffles when we're older?

RON: No, I'll only get them for myself, but knowing you, you will get half of them. _(Hermione shoots him a dangerous glance)_ Hey, how about omelets? I could go for an omelet. I've almost got that-

_Ron continues talking unintelligibly as Hermione stands up and begins to sing to the camera. _

**Song: "I'll Never Tell"**

HERMIONE:  
This is the boy that my joy is entangled  
In, in my mind.  
My claim to fame was my books not my looks and  
The library's mine!  
A Weasley he is,  
The name I made, I'll trade for his  
The only trouble is _[pauses, shakes her head]  
_I'll never tell.

_Hermione gets up and walks off. Ron slides into her spot and sings to the camera. _

RON: She is the one  
She's such wonderful fun  
Her hair and her face.

_Hermione returns, sits beside him to put on her slippers. Ron goes to fondle her knee, but catches himself and looks away shyly. _

RON:  
Warm are my toes when they goes in her clothes- _[catches himself]  
_Close Embrace! Close embrace!_ [hugs himself, wistfully thinking of her]_

I'd never let her go _[Hermione putting slippers on]  
_The love we've known I want to grow  
I should go and let her- no…  
I'll never tell.

BOTH: 'Cause there's nothing to tell.

_Cut to the two of them leaving the common room, emerging into the hallway in front of the Fat Lady and quickly finding their way to the Great Hall. _

HERMIONE:_ (sits)  
_He bores.

RON: _(sits next to her)  
_She teases.

HERMIONE: Please pass me the peas-es.

RON: _[looks at the food on the tables]  
_She eats these skeezy cheeses that I can't describe.

_Ron picks up a green cheese, sniffs it and makes an "ew" face. _

HERMIONE: I talk, he sneezes.

RON: She never knows where "Peeves" is.

_[Cut to Peeves floating just behind Hermione, silently making faces, and giving her "bunny ears" behind her back.]_

HERMIONE: His Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes make me run and hide! _[Ron looks annoyed, puts the cheese back]_

BOTH: Love's vibe is kind of fluffy

RON: Like she acts all proud and stuffy

HERMIONE: Like his clothes are kind of scruffy

RON: Like her cheeks are way too puffy.

BOTH: _[giving each other fake smiles]  
_But it's all very well  
'Cause God knows, I'll never tell!

_Hermione opens the Daily Prophet. The headline on the front page reads: MAYHEM CAUSED. HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED CERTAINLY NOT INVOLVED, OFFICIALS SAY. _

HERMIONE:  
When things get scary,  
He just hides behind his Harry! _[Ron gives her a look]  
_Now look, he's getting wary  
'Cause he knows that I know.

RON: She reads  
She's nerdy  
She's also kinda perty _[pretty]  
_She nev-

HERMIONE: His hands are dirty!

RON: This is my verse, hello!  
She-

_Hermione gets up and begins to dance flapper style. _

HERMIONE: _(spoken)_ Look at me! I'm dancing crazy!

_Ron joins the dance and they dance together around the Gryffindor table. _

BOTH: You know...

RON: You're quite the charmer.

HERMIONE: My knight in armor._  
['Cause of McGonnagall's chess set, remember]_

RON:  
You're the fittest and so witty  
And you're also really pretty  
With your firm yet supple- ti- _[catches himself]  
_Tight embrace!

_They resume dancing, then go to opposite sides of the Gryffindor table and sit. _

HERMIONE: He's great

RON: She's greater

HERMIONE: I'll think this over later

RON: But I could never date her 'cause I'm scared as hell.

HERMIONE:  
I've read some books, but  
They never tell you what's what.  
They only ever focus on the wedding bells.

_They get up, crawl across the table toward each other. _

BOTH:  
I lied  
I said I hated  
I've tried  
But these emotions won't quell

_They sit on top of the table with their backs pressed against each other. _

RON: Is she looking for a pot of gold?

HERMIONE: I'm a Gryffindor I should be more bold. _(stands up]_

RON: Will she like me more than that bum, stupid Victor "I am dumb" Krum?

HERMIONE: Oh my Ronnie's such a hottie, but I think he likes Parvati.

_They get up, resume dancing. _

RON: She's so cunnin'.

HERMIONE: Think I love him.

RON: I can't wait until we're tonguin'.

BOTH:  
There could really be some fun in our future as well!  
But I don't think I'll ever tell!  
I don't have the courage to tell!

_They walk around the table, toward the benches in the Entrance Hall. _

RON: My lips are sealed

HERMIONE: He won't take the hint.

RON:  
Nothing to see  
Move it along

BOTH:  
I'll never  
Tell!

_They both fall back onto the sofa, clutching each other and laughing fake Hollywood-musical laughs. _

**End of song "I'll Never Tell."**

_  
  
_

_Cut to a long straight hallway in the castle. Hermione and Ron are on either side of Lupin, all walking down the corridor. Hermione and Ron both talking at once._

_RO_ N: It's a nightmare.

HERMIONE: It has to be stopped.

RON: It's a plague. It's like a nightmare about a plague.

HERMIONE: It was like we were being watched.

RON: It's like, I didn't wanna be saying things-

HERMIONE: Like there was a wall missing-

RON: -but they just kept pouring out.

HERMIONE: -wherever we went in the castle.

RON: And they rhymed and they were mean and

HERMIONE: Like there were only three walls and not a fourth wall and

_[Next two lines together]_

RON: My hands are not dirty!

HERMIONE: My cheeks are not puffy!

_They stop talking over each other. _

RON: Lupin, you've got to stop it.

LUPIN: Well, I am looking into some leads, and I-

HERMIONE: It's just, clearly our number is a fluffy, crazy number and there's never going to be a breakthrough on it.

RON: Work with me, Werewolf man. Give me a wand and show me where to point it.

_We hear a woman singing but we can't see her or make out the words yet. _

LUPIN: Well now, Ron, it's not quite that simple. But I have learned about some disturbing things. Basically-

_They continue talking in the background as we focus on a woman (Divinations Professor Sybil Trelawney) who is standing by an empty classroom singing to Filch. Filch is writing something on a pad and we see in the background that one of the torches is off the wall, her crystal ball sitting in it's place, some of the paintings are damaged and their occupants pointing accusing fingers. As she sings we can see Lupin, Ron, and Hermione standing and talking in background._

TRELAWNEY:  
I've been having a bad, bad day.  
Why can't you put that pad away?  
I'm asking you please no  
It isn't right, it isn't fair  
It was Peeves' fault I can swear  
I think that he went over there_  
[Filch gives her the reprimand]  
_Why can't you let it go?  
My tea leaves said you're a bear  
And I just knew you wouldn't care  
Hey, I'm not wearing underwear...

_She continues singing in the background as Ron, Hermione, and Lupin resume walking and talking. _

RON: As in burnt up? Somebody setting them on fire? That's nuts!

HERMIONE: _(glares at Ron)_ I don't know. One more verse of our little ditty and I would've been looking for a gas can.

LUPIN: Well, clearly emotions are running high. _(We see people in background dancing together - it's McGonagall and Dumbledore)_ But as far as I can tell it was burnt up from the inside, spontaneously combusted. _(Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle are in the background dancing with mops, Filch must have given them detention.)_ I've only seen the one. I was able to examine it while the Aurors were taking witness arias.

RON: Okay, but we're sure that the things are related: the singing and dancing, and burning and dying.

_They stop walking. The Slytherins continue their dance in background. _

LUPIN: We're not sure of much. Harry's looking for leads with the local demon hunters, at least ... in theory he is, but ... he doesn't seem to-

RON: He's easing back into it. His godfather fell into an untold death dimension. Ergo the weirdness. The important thing is to be there for him.

LUPIN: _(shakes head)_ I'm helping him as much as I can, but, uh...

_Hermione pats Lupin awkwardly on the shoulder. _


	5. Gryffindor, With Feeling Chapter 5

And on with it. Thank you again to the people who review. It's a lot of fun. These next chapters were a little more difficult to write, so I hope I did okay.

_

* * *

_

_Cut to Luna's office. Since being allowed to publish and distribute the "Hogwart's Quibbler" she has filled it with all sorts of weird creatures, cages, and printing machinery. Harry enters. Luna's head emerges from behind a printing press. _

LUNA: The sun sets and he appears. _(comes out the rest of the way)_ Come to serenade me?

HARRY: So you know what's going on.

LUNA: Well, I've seen some really interesting things in the last two days. A 600 pound Fairy Hag making like Britney Spears, that one will stay with you. I remain immune, happy to say. _(holds up a bottle of gillywater )_ Drink?

HARRY: A world of no. _(sits)_ So any idea what's causing this?

LUNA: _(disappointed) _Oh. So that's all. You've just come to pump me for information.

HARRY: What else would I wanna pump you for? _(cringes)_ I really just said that, didn't I?

LUNA: Yeah, well ... don't wanna bore you with the small talk.

_Luna walks to the door, opens it and turns toward Harry. _

LUNA: Don't know a thing.

HARRY: _(frowns)_ What's up? You're all bad 'n moody.

LUNA: Nothing. Glad you could stop by.

_She makes a gesture toward the door. Harry stays seated, looks at her. _

LUNA: _(dreamily)_ It's nothing.

HARRY: What?

**Song: "Let Yourself Have Peace"**

LUNA: _(verse one)  
_He died  
Less than a year ago._  
[Harry looks surprised to hear her singing. Luna looks at him with her overlarge eyes]  
_I know I can make you feel  
But you just tell me "no" _[shakes her head, closes the door]  
_But why'd you come to be with me  
When you just wanna go?  
Mmm, mmm.

_(verse two)  
_You're scared.  
Ashamed that you can feel_  
[Harry blushes, not looking at her]  
_And you can't tell the Gryffindors  
You don't think they could deal_  
[Now he looks at her, frowns]  
_Whisper into "Loony's" ear, [_points to her head_]  
It doesn't seem so real.

_Harry looks at her, then looks away. Luna shrugs slightly, no overt change in her expression. _

LUNA: _(verse three)  
_That's great.  
But you just wanna play. _[walks over to a copy table]  
_And I think you should tell your friends  
And do it now. Today.  
And since I'm just "Loony" to you _[jumps up to sit on the table]  
_I'm saying stay away _  
[lies down on the copy table, crosses arms over her chest]  
_And let yourself have peace.

_Luna jumps up and the song takes on an angry rock beat for the refrain. _

LUNA: _(refrain)  
_Let yourself have peace  
Then go get some sleep_  
[grabs gillywater bottle and throws it against the wall. Harry jumps up]  
_And don't take your love and bury it  
In that hole six foot deep  
You can lay a body down _[advancing on Harry]  
_But you can't find that sweet release_  
[turns away from him with an angry gesture]  
_Go let yourself have peace!

_Harry looks confused, turns toward the door, but Luna intercepts him. _

LUNA: _(verse four, dreamily again)  
_You know  
My mother's in her grave _[goes to her knees]  
_But you just love to play the thought  
That you're death's only slave._ [Harry lets out a slight grin]  
_I 'm telling you I'm mad at you,_ [stands up]  
_You won't take what I gave_  
[angrily]  
_So go let yourself have peace.

_Luna yanks the door open again. _

_Cut to the Entrance Hall. Flitwick levitating a large trunk in front of him. A few yards away we see Luna and Harry walking along side-by-side. _

LUNA:_ (bridge, sung dreamily)  
_I know you wanna go  
But 'less You-Know-Who has you possessed  
There's no motive here, not to do your best_  
[exchanges a look with Harry]  
_And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed _[looking at Harry]  
_To see you like this, nothing but a pest,  
and my heart won't beat, it would break my chest_  
[they stop walking]  
_And I can see you're unimpressed_  
[angrily]_ So leave me be.

_Luna jumps up onto the trunk being levitated by Flitwick. _

LUNA: _(refrain)  
_And let yourself have peace  
And go get some sleep

_Flitwick tips the trunk and Luna tumbles off the end of it, bounces to her feet and continues singing. _

LUNA:  
And don't take your love and bury it  
In that hole six foot deep

_She walks towards Harry, straight through the surrounding students, focing them to step aside to avoid her. The people scatter. _

LUNA:  
You can lay a body down  
But you can't find your sweet release...

_Her anger takes over and she grabs Flitwick (her Head of House), stares at him. Harry comes up behind Luna, grabs her and turns her around. Luna and Harry tumble backward through the open doors. Luna lands on her back with Harry on top of her. _

LUNA:  
Let yourself have peace.  
Why won't you  
Let yourself have peace?

**End of song "Let Yourself Have Peace."**

_They still lie in the entranceway with Harry on top. He stares at Luna for a moment, then gets off her, leaps out of the way and runs off. Luna pokes her head up to watch him go. _

LUNA:_ (spoken) _So ... you're not staying then?

_Cut to the Common room. Ginny is dumping stuff out of her bag. Neville watches from the doorway. Neville has the "forget" herb pinned to his robes. _

NEVILLE: Lotta homework?

GINNY: Arithmancy. It seemed cool when we were singing about it.

NEVILLE: _(smiles)_ Susan said they have a lead on the whole musical extravaganza evil. This demon that can be summoned, some sort of Lord of the Dance._ (grins)_ Oh, but not the scary one. Just a demon.

GINNY: Um ... do they know who summoned it?

NEVILLE: They don't even know its name yet. But Susan will find out. She's the brainy type. _(smiles)_

GINNY: Hm. _(smiles at Neville)_ I'm glad you guys made up.

NEVILLE: What?

GINNY: That fight you guys had about all that Hufflepuff stuff? _(giggles) _Hufflepuff stuff. Rhymes. It just... It gives me belly rumblings when you guys fight.

NEVILLE: _(confused)_ Ginny, Susan and I never fought about-

GINNY: It's okay. It's just ... you guys are so great together. I just hate it when you-

_Neville puts his hand to the herb on his robes, removes it. His "I'm Under Your Spell" melody plays in background. _

GINNY: But that was the only fight I've seen you guys have anyway. But I'm still glad it's over.

NEVILLE: _(staring at the herb)_ Ginny, I, um ... there's something I need to look up. Will you be okay for a little while?

GINNY: Yes. The fifteen-year-old can spend a half an hour alone in her locked Dorm room.

NEVILLE: I-I won't be gone long.

_Neville leaves. _

_Ginny goes over to a side table, opens a small wooden box. It's filled with stuff she has taken from all over the castle. She takes out the necklace from before and puts it on, looks at herself in the mirror. _

GINNY: (sings) Does anybody even notice? Does anybody even care?

_She turns around to find a Death Eater standing behind her. She screams. The Death Eater is wearing the trademark white mask. We see there are actually three Death Eaters. They throw a bag over Ginny's head. She continues screaming, muffled._

_Blackout. _


	6. Gryffindor, With Feeling Chapter 6

_**I want to say thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. We're almost done!!! Get to see how it ends!!! Updating two chapters today with one more to come later this week. Toodles.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Act III** _

_Open on the Shrieking Shack. Pan down to reveal Ginny asleep on a dusty old table. She suddenly jerks awake, sits up, begins to do a ballet dance. She leaps down off the table and is confronted by one of the Death Eaters. They do a ballet-ish dance that basically represents Ginny trying to escape and the Death Eater stopping her. The other two Death Eaters appear and join the dance. They surround Ginny as she huddles close to the floor. Then they fling her and she goes sliding across the floor, stopping beside a raised dais circled by some stairs. We see Voldemort's feet in black-and-white dance shoes, with devil red pants underneath red robes. He begins to do a tap-dance number, dances down the stairs and toward Ginny. Meanwhile the camera moves up to reveal the rest of Voldemort. He dances around to the other side of Ginny. _

**Song: "That's What It's All About."**

VOLDEMORT:  
Don't try to run away,  
I've known you for a ... while

_He snaps his fingers and his red robes/ pants turn to blue. _

VOLDEMORT:  
I remember a day,  
You and I had...

_He points his wand up to his face, pulls off his mouth and holds the disembodied mouth in Ginny's face. She stares in shock as the mouth continues singing. _

VOLDEMORT: ...shared a smile.

_The mouth disappears from his hand and reappears in its normal place. _

VOLDEMORT:  
A memory and  
An incantation  
Now I'm here strictly by your  
Invocation _[holds up a scroll covered with writing]  
_So what do you say?  
Why don't we dance awhile?

_He dances over to Ginny, gestures at her, then dances away again. _

VOLDEMORT:  
I pulled your heart strings  
I was there for your crying bouts_  
[tap-dances]_  
Those juvenile things,  
Made me want to... scream and shout.  
[shot of the three Death Eaters dancing to the tune]

But you called me so I came a-running _[dances back toward Ginny]  
_And I don't think you only wanted some loving_  
[makes a string-pulling gesture at Ginny, who gets up]  
_Now we're partyin'  
That's what it's all about. _[chuckles] _

_He dances toward Ginny and she dances backward. _

VOLDEMORT: 'Cause I know ... what you feel, girl.

_He puts his arms around her and they dance together. Ginny looks scared. _

VOLDEMORT: I know just what you feel, girl.

_He spins Ginny away, she dances a few steps away from him._

GINNY: _(spoken, nervous)_ So ... you're here for happy reasons? Just reminiscing? _[Voldemort laughs, shakes his head "no."] _

VOLDEMORT:  
All these memories ... _[Ginny sits]  
_We've gone on too long

You have energy_  
[Death Eaters doing a dance-fight]  
_But you're scared you'll use it wrong  
And I'm here to tell you, there is no such thing._  
[a door appears beside Voldemort, he reaches for the knob]  
_But why do some customers just start combusting?

_Voldemort opens the door and a charred smoking thing falls through it. It's Fawkes, his little baby self croaking pitifully. Ginny stares in horror. _

VOLDEMORT:  
That's the penalty _[dances back over to her]  
_When you don't want to play along.

_[dancing up very close to Ginny, she looks very nervous]_

And why you called me I think that I see  
And that's all right by me  
Back I will floo to my kingdom with you  
And take you as my queen

_Voldemort makes a gesture and Ginny's school robes turn to a satiny set of dress robes, baby blue with silver trim._

VOLDEMORT: 'Cause I know what you feel, girl _  
[dances up onto the dais]_

GINNY:  
No, you see  
You and me  
Wouldn't be very regal

VOLDEMORT: I'll make it real, girl _  
[dancing around the dais]_

GINNY:  
What I mean  
I'm fifteen  
So this queen thing's illegal

VOLDEMORT: _[jumps back onto the floor]  
_You poured your heart out into my journal  
And now in your head I'm your love eternal

GINNY:  
It's no con,  
My brother Ron,  
Though he thinks I'm such a bother;

VOLDEMORT: _[dancing around her]  
_Something's cooking, I'm at the griddle  
You knew me as Tom Marvolo Riddle

GINNY:  
He'll get pissed  
If I'm missed  
See, his best friend's Harry Potter

_Voldemort stops in mid-kick, looks surprised, stops dancing, turns to Ginny. _

VOLDEMORT: _(spoken)_ Harry Potter?

GINNY: _(nods, nervously)_ Yuh-huh.

VOLDEMORT: _(chuckles, turns to minions) _Find him. Tell him ... tell him everything. _(Ginny looks nervous)_ Just get him here. I want to see the Potter kid burn.

_Ginny looks alarmed._

VOLDEMORT: _(sings)_ Now we're partying. That's what it's all about.

_**  
End of song "That's What It's All About."**_

_Cut to Hogwarts Castle. Lupin and Harry are in what looks like a workout room. Lupin holds a large piece of wood. Harry uses his wand and a spell cuts it in two. _

LUPIN: Good. Good.

HARRY: I feel like I should ... bow, or ... have honor or something.

LUPIN: It may seem hokey, but we need to work on Muggle dueling, precision, and concentration as much as magic power. _(goes to put the wood down) _We're still not sure what we're facing.

HARRY: _(puts one leg up on the horse, stretches) _Oh, you'll figure it out. I'm just worried this whole session's gonna turn into some training montage from an 80's movie.

LUPIN: Ah. Well, if we hear any inspirational power chords, we'll just lie down until they go away. _(picks up a towel)_ Anyway, I don't think we need to work that much on your magic strength.

HARRY: Yeah, I'm pretty spry for a muggle. _(levitating himself upon the horse)_

LUPIN:_ (pauses)_ Have you spoken to Dumbledore about that incident at Halloween?

Harry leaps down from the horse, frowns.

HARRY: Oh. I thought you took care of that. _(stretching his arms)_

LUPIN: _(softly)_ Right.

HARRY: _(oblivious) _What would I do without you?

_Lupin looks thoughtful, turns and begins to walk toward a set of weapons in a display case on the wall._

HARRY: Okay. I'm ready.

**Song: "Standing In The Way"**

LUPIN:  
You're not ready for the world at all  
You keep obsessing, on Sirius' fall_  
[picks up something from weapons case]  
_It won't be long before you leave this castle's halls_  
[walks toward Harry]  
_But I...

_Lupin throws a small knife at Harry. He leans backward, lets it fly past him.  
  
_

LUPIN:  
You're pained and grieving, and you hide it still_  
[throws another knife, which he deflects with a spell]  
_And you can beat it, but you never will_  
[walking back toward the weapons]  
_Unless you use your own two feet to find your will_  
[looks at him as he stands waiting]  
_And I...

_[walks back, throws another knife, Harry deflects it aside with a slow-motion wand movement and spell]_

LUPIN:  
I wish I could say the right words  
To give you peace at last._  
[Harry still casting in slo-mo]  
_Wish I could take your father  
And bring him from the past. _  
[reaching out his hand, then pulls it back]_

Wish I could stay here  
But now I'm learning fast_  
[walks closer as Harry does a handspring and then a split in slo-mo]  
_That I'm standing in the way.

_As Lupin continues singing, we cut to the classroom. Neville walks in as Susan has her back turned. Susan doesn't see Neville. _

LUPIN: You always wanted to be on your own.

_Neville walks quickly toward the back, crying, looking at the herb in his hand, begins to climb up the ladder in front of the bookcase. _

LUPIN: And you have your friends, but you feel all alone.

_Cut back to the workout room. Lupin walks around the perimeter in regular speed as Harry does flips across the center of the room in slo-mo. _

LUPIN:  
And if I stay you're not gonna work it on your own  
But I...

_[Harry punching the punching bag in slo-mo as Lupin walks around him]_

I wish I could lay your wand down  
And let you rest at last  
Wish I could slay their Dark Hearts  
But now that time has passed  
Wish I could stay here  
Like Hogwarts, standing fast  
But I'm standing in the way.

_Harry walks right up in front of Lupin, shaking his hair out, still in slo-mo._

LUPIN: I'm just standing ... in the way.

**End of song "Standing In The Way."**

_Harry returns to regular speed. _

HARRY:_ (spoken) _Did you just say something?


	7. Gryffindor, With Feeling Chapter 7

_Cut to the classroom. Neville is looking through a book. He holds the piece of dried herb up to a picture of the same herb. Close shot on the book. The photo is labeled "Lethe's Bramble. Used for augmenting potions of forgetting and mind control." _

**Song: "Wish I Could Stay"**

NEVILLE: _(same melody from his previous song)  
_I 'm under your spell  
God, how can this be?  
Potions in my memory  
[_turns, goes to the edge of the bookcase and looks down_]_  
_You know I've been through hell  
Susan, don't you see?_  
[below, we see Harry enter room, go over to Susan and greet her]  
_There'll be nothing left of me  
You made me believe.

_[Lupin enters room, stands behind Neville, overlaps with Neville's last word]_

LUPIN: Believe me, I don't wanna go

LUPIN/NEVILLE: And it'll grieve me 'cause I love you so

_[shot of Susan and Harry talking, oblivious to the singing]_

LUPIN/NEVILLE: But we both know

_Neville comes down to the base of the ladder and Lupin sits at the table as they sing the next two verses together. _

LUPIN: Wish I could say the right words  
To give you peace at last.  
Wish I could take your father  
And bring him from the past.

NEVILLE:  
Wish I could fall in love with all your thrall  
But my walls will just not fall  
I can't recall this at all  
We're done, but I just

LUPIN/NEVILLE:  
Wish I could stay_  
[Neville reaches the ground level, Lupin stands up]  
_Wish I could stay  
Wish I could stay

_[They both walk toward the front of the room. Another shot of Harry and Susan talking]_

LUPIN/NEVILLE:  
Wish I could stay...

**End of song "Wish I Could Stay."**

_Neville and Lupin stand side-by-side as their song ends. Suddenly Luna bursts into the classroom pulling one of Voldemort's minions. Everyone turns to look. _

LUNA: _(excited)_ Lookie, lookie what I found!

NEVILLE: I-it's a Death Eater!

SUSAN: _(happily)_ Neville!

_Neville ignores her. Susan looks surprised. Ron and Hermione emerge from the back._

LUNA: _(dreamily)_ You-know-who's guy. Has a nice little story for Harry, don't you? Come on, then. _(shoves the minion forward) _Sing.

_The music swells up dramatically as if to introduce a big musical number, but the Death Eater simply speaks in normal voice. _

DEATH EATER: My master has Weasley's sister hostage at the Shrieking Shack because she summoned him and at midnight he's going to take her to be his queen.

LUPIN: What does he want?

MINION: _(indicates Harry) _Him.

LUNA: If that's all you've got to say, then-

_Luna tries to grab the minion but he breaks free and runs off. _

LUNA: _(dreamily)_ Strong. Someday he'll be a real boy.

HARRY: So. Someone's in trouble. Must be Tuesday.

NEVILLE: I-I just left her for a few minutes.

HARRY: Oh, it's not your fault. So what's the plan?

RON: Plan, schman. Let's mount up.

LUPIN: No.

HERMIONE: Uh, Ginny may have had the wrong idea in summoning He-who-must-not-be-named, but ... I've read about some of these underworld child bride deals and, and they never end well. Well, maybe once.

SUSAN: We're not just gonna stay here.

LUPIN: Yes we are. _(looks intently at Harry)_ Harry's going alone.

LUNA: _(laughs) _Hah! Don't be a silly git. There is no-

LUPIN: If I want your opinion, Luna, I'll-_ (pauses to consider)_ I'll never want your opinion.

LUNA: No need to be rude.

SUSAN: A little confusion spell could-

NEVILLE: No! _(Susan looks surprised) _I mean, I don't think it'll help.

LUNA: _(to Harry)_ Look, forget them, Harry. I've got your back.

HARRY: I thought you were mad at me and wanted me to stay away from you. Isn't that what you sang?

RON: Loony sing a widdle song?

HERMIONE: Would you say it was a breakaway pop hit or more of a book number?

RON: Let it go, sweetie.

LUNA: _(to Harry, hurt)_ Fine. I hope you dance in her turn. Go rescue the little bit.

_Luna exits. Harry looks at Lupin._

HARRY: You're really not coming.

LUPIN: _(walks up to him) _It's up to you, Harry.

HARRY: _(upset)_ What do you expect me to do?

LUPIN: Your best.

_Harry stares at him._

_Cut to the courtyard. It's dark, red lighting. Some people are doing an angry dance-fight. The Slytherin Quidditch team is picking on some Gryffindors again. Pan down to focus on a fire burning in the middle of the yard. _

_Harry walks up in foreground, holds his hand out to the fire._

**Song: "Storm Through The Lightning"**

HARRY:_ (verse one)  
_So Voldemort wants to kill me.  
I can't stop wanting Sirius Black.  
Those to who I'm close? _[looking at his hand]  
_Voldemort hurts the most._  
[turns to glare at the camera]  
_Seizing the love I lack.

_Cut to the Shrieking Shack. Dust swirls as Voldemort shoves Ginny into a chair, goes to sit in another chair beside her. Ginny looks scared. _

HARRY: _(verse two)  
_Now all my friends have turned from me  
I guess that I have done the same._  
[cut back to Harry standing on the grounds]  
_Keep myself at bay  
So no trouble comes their way  
These things must come with fame.

_(refrain)  
_But I will storm _[starts to walk towards Whomping Willow]_ through the lightning_  
_And take what comes in turn  
I will storm through the lightning  
And let it-

_Cut to Luna sitting in a deserted corridor of the castle. Her wand is behind her left ear, and glowing at the tip. _

LUNA:_ (verse three)  
_His pain I bear, it's up to me  
Harry's hurting, I've no doubt  
Glad I'm not there.  
It's not like Harry cares._  
[Puts out wand angrily, then jumps up]  
_I better help him out._ [starts walking] _

_Cut to the Shack._

VOLDEMORT: _(refrain)  
_'Cause he is drawn fast as lightning.

VOLDEMORT: Some people

LUNA: He will

LUNA/VOLDEMORT: never learn.

_[Luna walking down the corridor. Voldemort standing up on the dais.] _

LUNA/VOLDEMORT:  
And he will storm through the lightning  
And let it-

_Cut to the classroom. Susan and Neville sit at the table not looking at each other. Lupin stands behind his desk. _

LUPIN:_ (bridge)  
_Have I put Harry in danger?  
Turning him into a stranger?  
Or is Harry too far gone to care?

RON: What if Harry cannot beat it?

HERMIONE:  
Dirty Hands is right, we're needed!  
He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named beware!! _[looks at Susan and Neville] _

_Lupin comes out from behind the counter, gives Susan and Neville a look. They get up, and they all start walking toward the door. _

HERMIONE/LUPIN/NEVILLE/SUSAN/RON : _(refrain)  
_We'll see it through  
And we will finish You-Know-Who  
So we will storm through the lightning!!

_Cut to Harry walking alone through the tunnel under the Willow. _

HARRY:  
But one by one, they turned to me  
Why won't my friends do what they're told.  
While Riddle lives,  
I hope they can forgive  
And come in from the cold.

NEVILLE: _(descant to Harry's verse)  
_What can't we face...  
If we're together?

_The following sequence has Voldemort split-screened with the Scoobies as they walk along the way singing. Basically whoever's singing at the moment is on screen. _

VOLDEMORT:_ [sings as a counterpoint to the group's last verse]  
_Now one by one, they come to me  
Almost as quick as the crow flies.  
That lightning strike  
Won't work. All Mudbloods die!!!  
As will the Boy-Who-Survived.  
He will come to me.

HERMIONE: Voldemort is not so scary!!

LUNA: What makes me so mad at Harry?

NEVILLE: We'll tell You-Know-Who "Go take a hike!!"

HARRY: Wading through a potion_  
[The next lyric he sings over Luna's next line]  
_Walking through the world

LUNA: 'Cause I love him and he won't care

SUSAN: I don't think that line should be there.

LUPIN: We'll make Tom feel that lightning strike.

HARRY: These blackened days are

Flashing white within a blaze

HARRY, LUNA, HERMIONE, RON, SUSAN, NEVILLE, LUPIN:  
And we will storm through the lightning_  
[Harry walking down the tunnel alone]  
_As the wind whips and churns  
So we will storm through the lightning

_[Lupin's group walking down the path right in front of the Willow. The Whomping Willow starts flailing, blocking light from the castle and revealing it again, giving a lightning effect.]_

HARRY, LUNA, HERMIONE, RON, SUSAN, NEVILLE, LUPIN:  
And let it  
Burn.  
Let it burn_  
[Luna jumps over a fence, is in an alley behind the Shrieking Shack]  
_Let it burn  
Let it burn!

_Harry hits the trapdoor of the Shrieking Shack. It smashes to pieces. _

VOLDEMORT_ (spoken) _Showtime! _(chuckles)_

**End Song "Storm Through the Lightning"**

_Blackout. _


	8. Gryffindor, With Feeling Chapter 8

**This is the final chapter. Thank you to all the people who took the time to review. Those are some of the nicest things anyone has ever told me. And that's so sad I'm going to cry. (Joking.) Enjoy it, now it's complete!!!**

**P.S. Note the little nod to the series **_Angel_** in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Act IV**

_Harry walks into the Shack, looks around, sees Voldemort and Ginny sitting in chairs on the dais. _

VOLDEMORT: I love a good entrance.

HARRY: How are you with death scenes?

_Voldemort just chuckles. Harry walks a little closer. _

HARRY: You got a plan?

VOLDEMORT: I've got a hundred.

HARRY: Well, I ought to know what you're going to do if I'm gonna stop you.

GINNY: Harry, I swear I didn't do it.

HARRY: Don't worry. You're not going anywhere._ (Voldemort looks at him) _I am.

GINNY: What? _(Voldemort looks interested, sits forward)_

HARRY:_ (to Voldemort) _Deal's this. I can't kill you? You take me to Hellsville in her place.

VOLDEMORT: _(scoffs)_ What if I kill you?

HARRY:_ (deadpan)_ Trust me. Won't help.

VOLDEMORT: Hm, that's gloomy!

HARRY: That's life.

VOLDEMORT: _(chuckles)_ Come now, is that really what you feel? Isn't life a miraculous thing?

HARRY: I think you already know.

**Song: "Life"**

HARRY: _(verse one, ballad-like melody)  
_Life's a spell  
You don't know how to cast  
And when you learn at last_  
[unbuttons his robes, opens them to reveal his street clothes]  
_All good things have passed._  
[drops robes to the floor]_

Say Okay  
When things don't turn out right_  
[looks over, sees the Death Eaters holding wands pointed at him]  
_I'll fight "the good fight"  
As then walk toward the light.

_The beat changes to a harsh hard-rock tune with lots of electric guitar. The Death Eaters attack._

HARRY:  
You like soap_ [grabs wand from closest DE, hits him with a spell]  
_On a rope  
He likes brooms _[elbows second minion]  
_And food  
She's for books  
And quills  
Ginny's for_ [punch]  
_Life's thrills _[knocks with a spell]  
_Greenhouse- _[blow]  
_Neville's _[throws another spell, stuns third minion] _

_Back to the original ballad melody. _

HARRY: I'm not like all the rest.

_Lupin, Hermione, Ron, Susan, and Neville run in. _

HARRY:  
Please tell me which one of these is best._ [Voldemort watching, listening]  
_Don't give me songs.

LUPIN: _(spoken) _He needs backup. Hermione, Susan.

HARRY: Don't give me songs.

_Hermione and Susan take up positions behind Harry to be his backup singers and dancers. The three of them move in sync._

HARRY: Give me something to sing about.

HERMIONE/SUSAN: Ahhhhh...

HARRY: I need something to sing about.

HERMIONE/SUSAN: Ahhhhh...

_More dancing. The hard-rock beat returns. Harry and the girls dance to it for a minute, then return to the first dance and the ballad. _

HARRY: _(verse two)  
_Life's a hex  
You don't get to rehearse.  
An Unforgivable Curse  
And something so much worse.

_[Hermione and Susan stop dancing, move to background]  
[Harry puts up a hand as if to shield himself from the sight of his friends]_

Still my friends  
Well, they all try so hard,  
But you can't let down your guard;  
Life will kick you in the nards.

_Back to the hard-rock tune. Harry continues dancing alone. _

HARRY:  
All the joy  
Life sends  
Like Family  
And friends  
When life hits  
It tends  
To blast you in  
To shreds  
And then  
It ends.

_Back to the ballad melody. _

HARRY:  
But then you're free to go_  
[looking around at the Scoobies]  
_Get all your ducks set in a row_  
[walking up the steps to the stage]  
_Then you can bow  
And die so proud.

_He walks up onto the dais, looks back at the others, then at Voldemort still sitting. Voldemort makes his string-pulling gesture. Harry walks right up to him. _

HARRY:_ (verse three, new melody)  
_Was he in pain?  
Did I tell  
Him before he fell  
I loved him?_  
[looks back at the others. Lupin and Ron looking surprised]  
_So that's my refrain._  
[Susan looking horrified, with her Hufflepuff empathy she feels deeply for Harry]  
_I live in Hell_  
_When Sirius fell…  
I loved him._  
_And he never knew I loved him…

_[Neville trying to comfort Susan]_

So give me something to sing about._  
[whirls around to look at Voldemort]_

Please  
Give me something...

_Voldemort shakes his head. Harry gives a desperate look, turns and flips off of the stage onto the floor. The hard-rock tune returns with electric guitars playing a wild riff. Harry dances, faster and faster. Ginny and the rest of the group watch in dismay. Voldemort leans forward expectantly. _

_Harry spins wildly round and round and round, smoke begins to curl off him. Suddenly Luna appears, stops him by grabbing his upper arms. Harry gives her a desperate unhappy look. _

LUNA:_ (verse four, same melody as verse three)  
_Life's not a song  
Life isn't bliss  
Life is just this  
It's living_  
[brushes hair back from Harry's face]_

You'll get along_  
[Ginny stands up]  
_The pain that you feel  
You only can heal  
By living_  
[Harry looks about to cry]  
_You have to go on living  
Honor him by living.

_Harry stares at Luna. Ginny walks forward to the edge of the stage. _

GINNY: _(spoken)_ The hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it.

_Harry looks at Ginny, then back at Luna.  
Shot of Ron trying to comfort Hermione. _

_Last few chords. _

**End of song "Life's A Show."**

_Voldemort applauds. _

VOLDEMORT: Now that was a show-stopping number. _(Harry and Luna turning to look at him) _Not quite the fireworks that I was looking for.

LUNA: Get out of here.

VOLDEMORT: Mm, I smell power._ (stands) _I guess the little missus and I should be on our way. _(Ginny backing away from him in fear, sitting back down)_

LUPIN: That's never going to happen.

VOLDEMORT:_ (chuckling) _I don't make the rules. She summoned me.

GINNY: _(to Voldemort)_ I so did not._ (to others) _He keeps saying that.

VOLDEMORT: You have my talisman on, sweet thing.

_Voldemort reaches to touch the necklace Ginny is wearing. She cringes in fear, cowers away from him. _

GINNY:_ (very nervous)_ Oh, but, no, I, I, um, uh, this, at, in Lupin's classroom, on the floor, I was, I was cleaning, and I ... forgot ... but ... I didn't summon anything.

VOLDEMORT: Well now, that's a twist.

LUPIN: If it was in the shop ... then one of us probably...

_Beat. They all look around at each other.  
Slowly Ron raises his hand. _

HERMIONE: Ron?!

RON: Well, I didn't know it would call You-Know-Who! I just thought there were gonna be dances and songs. _(to Hermione) _I just wanted to see if we'd... we'd work out. _(nervous smile)_ Get a happy ending.

VOLDEMORT: _(chuckling)_ I think everything worked out just fine.

RON: Does this mean that I have to... _(gulp) _be your queen? _(Hermione looks anxious)_

VOLDEMORT: It's tempting._ (Ron looking apprehensive)_ But I think we'll waive that clause just this once.

_Ron is intensely relieved. Everyone else just continues watching Voldemort. _

VOLDEMORT: Big smiles everyone! You beat the bad guy... for now.

_He does a quick spin._

**Song: "See You In Hell"**

VOLDEMORT:_ (same tune as his first number)  
_You guys are such a bore  
You need to learn how to play._  
[chuckles, begins dancing]  
_And I know Dumbledore  
Is probably on his merry way._  
[Harry and Luna glare at him]  
_And I would kill you, leave you with your toes up,_  
[Susan, Neville, Lupin, and Ron watching]  
_But I gotta leave before Dumbledore shows up.  
Now I gotta run  
See you all...

_He turns into a ball of light that swirls around their heads, leaving a sparkly trail. They watch it go. _

VOLDEMORT: ...in heeeeeeell!

**End of song "See You In Hell."**

_Everyone stands around looking kind of shell-shocked. Ginny walks across the stage in foreground with the others in background._

GINNY: I've learned something…

**Song: "Voldemort Lives on Fear"**

GINNY: Voldemort lives on fear

_[walks to the steps and down]_

HARRY/LUNA: Voldemort thrives on fear

LUPIN:  
Now, the battle's done  
And we kind of won

LUPIN/NEVILLE:  
So we'll sound our victory cheer  
Voldemort dies on fear

HERMIONE/RON:_ (verse 2)  
_But he is not to fear.  
Why couldn't we see it clear?

_They all move to stand in a line side-by-side. _

ALL: Understand we'll go hand in hand _[all join hands]_  
And we'll come together here…

_[all release hands and walk off in different directions]_

LUPIN: Tell me!

ALL: Voldemort's nothing to fear.

ALL: _(verse 3) _Now can "The End" appear?

_They all make a dance gesture with their arms. _

_Close on Luna. In the middle of singing "appear" she suddenly stops, puts her arm down. _

LUNA:_ (spoken)_ Forget this.

_Luna turns and leaves. The song continues without her. _

ALL: And can the trumpets cheer?  
The curtains close on a kiss, God knows

_Cut to outside. Luna exits and begins walking down the street. _

ALL:_ (faintly) _we can tell the end is near.

_Harry comes out after Luna. _

HARRY: _(spoken) _Hey.

ALL:_ (faintly) _'Cause Voldemort's nothing to fear!

**End of song "Voldemort Lives on Fear."**

LUNA: _(spoken) _You should go back inside. Finish the big group sing. Get your kum-ba-yayas out.

HARRY: I don't want to.

LUNA:_ (sighs) _The day you do know what you do want, there'll probably be a parade. Seventy-six singing trombones.

HARRY: Luna...

LUNA: Look, you don't have to say anything.

**Reprise "Storm Through the Lightning"**

HARRY: _(sings) _So Voldemort wants to kill me.

_Luna looks surprised. They walk toward each other. _

LUNA: _(sings) _He died...

HARRY: My godfather Sirius Black

LUNA: Less than a year ago

HARRY: Wants me to heal  
And I just want to

LUNA: I can make you

HARRY/LUNA: Feel

_As they hold the last note on "feel" they walk right up to each other. They finish the song and kiss passionately. _

ALL:_ (singing) _Voldemort's not to fear!

_The words "The End" flash on the screen, then an image of stage curtains drawing closed appears over Harry and Luna as they continue kissing. _

_Blackout._


End file.
